


【凯恩/埃里克森】所以克里斯为什么没有去成西班牙

by yikeshu



Category: Harry Kane/Christian Eriksen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeshu/pseuds/yikeshu
Summary: 恰如阳光的番外A Fairy Tale的番外





	【凯恩/埃里克森】所以克里斯为什么没有去成西班牙

**Author's Note:**

> 番外快比正文长系列，事实证明比起谈恋爱的小年轻，还是老夫老妻更好吃啊！

1、  
凯恩一只手固定住埃里克森的后脑勺，含住他的唇瓣深深地吸吮，舌头探进omega的口腔中攻城略地，另一只手急不可耐地去拉扯他身上领口松垮露出大片锁骨和肩头的旧T恤和睡裤，直到他的omega整个人光溜溜地袒露在昏暗的床头灯下。  
已经生育过两个孩子的omega就像熟透的蜜桃，看在他的alpha眼里，哪怕是眼角的细纹和下巴上零零星星的胡茬都风情万种的要命，毕竟只是咬着被蹂躏得水光淋漓的嘴唇眨眨眼睛玉体横陈在灯光下，就能让他的alpha呼吸急促地像个没谈过恋爱的毛头小伙子。  
埃里克森一向没什么纹身的习惯，也对晒成古铜色之类的追求毫无兴趣，半倚在深蓝色的枕头床单中央，周身上下雪白得像刚才童话绘本封面上那只高贵美丽的白天鹅，曲线分明的腰线随着陡然隆起的臀线一起隐没在灯光的暗影里，平坦的胸前曾经哺乳过两个小家伙的两颗小红豆依然嫩红美好，甚至没有因为曾经哺乳而涨大多少，依然如处子一般，小小迷人的一颗，忽地接触到冷空气，像受惊一般轻颤一下，只在alpha的注视下就随着呼吸敏感得挺立起来。  
凯恩伸手捏住一颗，轻轻地用指腹捻弄起来，很快，俏生生的小乳头就随着他的动作渐渐涨大，乳晕的颜色也从嫩生生的软红变成了艳丽的熟红色，让他不禁怀念起哺乳期的时候，omega胸前饱满鼓胀地像一对青涩的小桃子时诱人的模样。  
不过，结婚太久还是有一点不太好，因为他只是低头吻了吻埃里克森那对漂亮的小奶头，甚至还没来得及啃咬，就被他家这位可以说是全世界最聪明的Omega猜透了想法，一直放任他玩弄自己胸口的埃里克森惩罚地掐弄了一下凯恩的肩头，alpha的呼吸弄的他有些痒意，他一边闪躲alpha粗重的呼吸一边开口，“我警告你，杰米和特洛伊两个小家伙已经足够让我头大了，再怀孕这事你想都不要想。”  
“好，今年暂时不想，毕竟你的发情期已经过去了，我们可以明年再考虑。”alpha完全不介意自己的小心思被爱人明察秋毫，笑嘻嘻地说，低头埋进omega胸口，如愿以偿地含住了他肖想已久的小甜豆。  
“明年也不行，”埃里克森双臂圈在凯恩的脖子上，配合地挺起胸脯任由alpha的舌头时轻时重的刮蹭戏弄，随着他的动作小声哼叫，“你也碰一下右边啊……啊，明年我还要去西班牙……”  
凯恩的动作陡然停止了，空气里瞬间充斥了alpha白橡木味道的信息素，然后埃里克森脆弱的胸口就被狠狠地咬了一口，尖尖的齿尖磕上敏感的乳尖，那突如其来的痛感让他倒吸了一口冷气，“你轻点……”  
去西班牙这件事是绝对不能随便提起的，一提这个家伙就一副我受伤了我要发疯的架式，还好意思教育他儿子，什么来着，哦对了，“杰米，记得爸爸说过的吗？爱是成全。”埃里克森想起特洛伊稚嫩的语调，对着天花板翻了翻白眼，不过谁让这个alpha是自家的，总不能真的扔了不要，该安抚的还得安抚，他舔了舔嘴唇，掌心轻轻婆娑凯恩的后颈，妥协地释放出了自己的信息素。  
  
凯恩感觉到一股甜的醉人的苹果酒味道缓缓地从他身下赤裸的omega身上涌来，不再是初遇时咕噜咕噜冒着泡泡的清甜气泡酒，而是被岁月沉淀过的醇酒的香气，春风化雨一般，袅袅婷婷地萦绕住了他。  
这温柔乡一般的气息让凯恩放松下来，他的心下像是有什么东西温柔地膨胀起来，软甜的就像棉花糖一般，时光总是过的飞快，好像一眨间之间，杰米和特洛伊就从呀呀学语的小婴儿变成了会跑会跳会刨根问底的小小少年，一切都和6年前不同，但是唯独这双一见面就撞进他心田里的灰绿色眼睛没有变，永远像当年那屡春日的阳光一样让他着迷，凯恩抓过埃里克森攀在他肩头的手，轻轻吻了吻对方无名指上的戒指，顺着指尖一点一点地吻向埃里克森的手背、腕间的手链、手臂、肩头、脖颈、后颈的腺体、尖尖的下巴，最后是omega薄薄的唇瓣。  
开始是温柔的厮磨，轻轻地互相试探，唇碰着唇，柔情似水得就像当年还在恋爱时的第一个吻。  
不过，老夫老妻的，纯情注定只能是偶尔的小情趣，随着二人的纠缠，很快从轻柔愈演愈烈起来，凯恩甚至坏心眼地搅动舌头，模仿做爱时的姿势，在埃里克森的口腔里不断抽插顶弄，有些下流的动作让一向脸皮薄的omega红了脸，呜呜咽咽地推拒着，却在对方故意要退开的时候追上来纠缠，很快，来不及咽下的唾液就顺着嘴角流到omega尖削的下巴上。  
埃里克森的敏感点凯恩再熟悉不过，只在omega口腔中的扫荡这一圈，就感受到了对方渐渐抬头的欲望。  
“有感觉了？”凯恩凑到埃里克森的耳侧调笑，大拇指去抹掉他下巴上的唾液。  
埃里克森没作声，只是带着未平息的喘息抬起波光粼粼的大眼睛瞅了凯恩一眼，张嘴就叼住了他的拇指，含住轻轻地吮吸。  
粗壮的拇指在殷红的唇舌间出出进进，而omega还嫌不够似的，一条腿缠上alpha精壮的腰身，挺起腰让不知不觉已然悄悄湿润的臀缝去蹭对方热烫的欲望。  
凯恩感觉到那温软潮湿的穴口一张一合，不紧不慢地凑近他，轻轻碰触，小心地磨蹭，却在他恨不得一用力直接捅进去的时候不动声色溜走。  
操，凯恩脑海里那根名为理智的弦啪地一声绷断了。  
即使在一起已经第六个年头，他依然对埃里克森用这样无辜到天真的神情做着淫荡而挑逗的事情没有任何抵抗力。

凯恩动作粗暴地搂过埃里克森的腰，把不听话的omega狠狠按向自己，另一只手探到埃里克森身后，用被吮湿的手指去开拓他作乱的后穴。  
尽管已经有了准备，手指的突然插入还是让Omega的甬道倏地收紧了一下，像有意识一样咬住alpha的手指不放，穴内又湿又滑，凯恩熟练地摸索着，手指在紧致的甬道里不断地顶弄抽插，埃里克森哼哼唧唧地小声叫起来，因为生育而熟透的身体，即使不在发情期，也早已敏感得要命，本就已经因情动而湿润的后穴，只是被熟悉的手指随意顶弄几下，就湿答答黏乎乎地泥泞得成了一片，张大双腿乖乖地淌着水等待alpha的进入。  
凯恩顺手拖过被胡乱扔在一边的枕头垫在埃里克森腰下，按住他的大腿，亲了亲他的眼睛，然后毫无保留地撞进了那温暖的甬道里。  
尽管已经生过两个孩子，但湿滑而紧致的甬道就像当初标记时一般，凯恩的双手牢牢分开Omega的双腿，精壮的腰身来回挺动着，滚烫的阴茎在敏感的肉穴里时深时浅地冲撞，每次进进出出，都带出外翻的肠壁和淫水，潺潺的春水顺着丰满的臀瓣上打湿了omega身下的床单。  
埃里克森被干的舒服不已，灰绿色的眼睛里早不见了清明，只剩下情欲的颜色，肉穴紧紧纠缠着alpha的性器，咬着自己的手指随着猛烈的冲撞着高高低低地呻吟着，声音又软又甜，听在凯恩的耳朵里，简直比小动物的叫声还要可爱。  
  
“哈里，”埃里克森被顶弄的间隙小声在凯恩耳边哼叫，眼角泛红，语调有些委屈，“腿张累了，想换个姿势。”  
“好。”凯恩宠溺地亲了亲他的耳垂，平时里，大概是到底年长一些的缘故，还要在两个孩子面前充当那个严厉的白脸，埃里克森其实总是比凯恩要更加冷静清醒的那个，连示弱都很难得，除了床笫之间，天知道，凯恩简直爱死了他的omega在床上红着眼睛撒娇求饶的样子。  
凯恩揽着埃里克森，腰部一用力，两人面对面一起坐了起来，突然改变的姿势让身体里的性器猛地进入地更深，热烫的性器就在生殖腔口徘徊，即使在没发情状态，腔口也一向是埃里克森最敏感的位置，别说用力地顶撞，哪怕只是轻轻碰碰他都能红着眼睛像一汪春水一样软在凯恩怀里，只会扑簌簌地掉着眼泪浪叫。而此时，不怀好意的alpha先是温和地碾磨着，浅浅抽插，在omega舒服地呜咽时托着他的屁股抬高，然后又突然放下，接着一个用力的顶弄，这猝不及防的一串动作让埃里克森尖叫一声蓦地直接射了出来，同时，大股温热的蜜水也像止不住似地兜头浇在了正在攻城略地的性器上，突如其来的双重快让Omega的身体痉挛抽搐了起来，凯恩亲了亲他因为眼泪而糊成一片的长睫毛，却丝毫没有怜香惜玉放轻动作，趁着omega的高潮，双手卡住他的腰臀，手指在雪白丰满的臀肉上留下泛青的指痕，更加用力地向上顶撞，直接凶狠地操开了Omega的生殖腔。  
埃里克森瘫软在他怀里，手指在alpha精壮的肩上抓出一道道血痕，上下颠簸似乎如同一叶海浪中的扁舟，除了毫无羞耻地放荡吟叫和抽泣似乎什么也做不了。  
  
2、  
“糟糕，刚才忘了戴套，好像撞开了内腔，还射了两次，要是怀孕了怎么办？”凯恩搂着埃里克森倒在床上，双臂紧紧圈住对方，嘴唇贴在omega汗湿的腺体上，吻了又吻。  
埃里克森还有些失神，好一会儿才恢复了清明，他没好气地给了身后得了便宜还卖乖的alpha一肘子，虽然动作因为刚才一场激烈的性爱而毫无力道可言，“怀孕了你负责。”  
“当然，保证负全责！”  
Alpha喜不自胜的样子也让埃里克森有些忍俊不禁，反手揉了揉凯恩的金发，顺势将胳膊圈在凯恩的脖子上，在他怀里转了个身，抬头在对方的大脑门上结结实实亲了一下才开口。  
“傻瓜。”灰绿色的眼睛注视着凯恩，里面仿佛藏着一整个温柔的星河，“在我心中，没有什么事会比你，比杰米和特洛伊，比我们的家更重要，永远。”

3、  
“特洛伊、特洛伊，我好像听见了Daddy的哭声，你听见了吗？”儿童房里，杰米神神秘秘地去拽特洛伊的小被子。  
“怎么可能，Daddy才不像你一样爱哭。”稳重男孩特洛伊翻了个身，并不想搭理这个总是一惊一咋的幼稚哥哥。  
“我才没有！”杰米气呼呼地反驳，弟弟什么的真是一点儿都不可爱！忧郁的小少年双手枕在后脑勺下面，望着被爸爸和Daddy装饰成了星空模样的天花板，黑暗里，小星星在一闪一闪，最亮的那颗叫什么来着，哦，天狼星，爸爸说那是他的幸运星，那么我对它许个愿应该会实现吧！  
“希望有一天我能有个妹妹，又听话又漂亮，就像，就像雨果叔叔家的小玫瑰一样可爱。”  
“小玫瑰是姐姐。”特洛伊不客气地指出。  
“那有什么关系，反正我喜欢。”  
“可是我喜欢弟弟。”  
“谁管你，这是我的愿望，你的愿望你自己许，不然就不灵了！”  
“那好吧，我想要一个弟弟，千万不要像杰米那么幼稚。”  
“哼，你的愿望实现不了。”  
“你的才是。”

4、  
谁说的，万一，都实现了呢？  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> 然后，请移步回lofter，让你们康康爱神的腰和屁股，证明曲线分明的腰线和陡然隆起的臀线什么的，真的是经过考据的！


End file.
